1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for establishing a wireless local area network (WLAN) link in such a way that portable terminals can communicate with each other over a WLAN.
2. Description of the Related Art
An IEEE 802.11 wireless local area network (WLAN) technology has been developed. WLAN users tend to increase by geometric progression. A variety of encryption and authentication methods are used to achieve security in WLAN communications.
Wi-Fi Alliance (WFA) has proposed a Wi-Fi protected setup (WPS) so as to improve limitations of usability. WPS constitutes a personal identification number (PIN) method and a push button configuration (PBC) method. The PIN method is mandatory.
According to the WPS PIN method, users simply enter 4-8 digit PIN numbers to set a security connection without having to select a security method. Nevertheless, users need to use a complicated setting menu to generate or enter PIN numbers in the WPS PIN method.
According to the WPS PBC method, if a PBC button is implemented in a software way, users also need to search for and press the PBC button through a complicated setting menu. Even if the PBC button is implemented in a hardware way, a device is likely to malfunction due to users' confusion of the PBC button with another button (for example, a reset button). Furthermore, if several devices are connected to each other over a WLAN, users need to set all respective devices, which is a very cumbersome and time-consuming process.